The proposed work for the next project year will involve completion of data analyses and write-up of several ongoing studies: comparison of methylphenidate, magnesium pemoline, and placebo; and comparison of special education plus placebo and special education plus methylphenidate in first grade children identified as having minimal brain dysfunction. In addition, follow-up measures (height, weight, blood pressure, pulse, clinical status) will be obtained on a large number of children receiving medication over the past five years (approximately 200 children). The results and analyses will probably be formulated in a monograph dealing with the use of stimulant drugs in children with learning and behavior disorders.